The goal of the UNMC DNA Microarray and Sequencing Core facility is to provide state-of-the art genetic research services to the regional academic research community. The core will contribute to the ongoing mission of the Molecular Biology of Neurosensory Systems COBRE by continuing to provide the functional genomics infrastructure necessary for COBRE researchers to conduct their research projects. DNA microarrays and next generation DNA sequencing are essential research tools that enable researchers to identify underlying biological mechanisms contributing to both normal and disease related development and physiology. They are critical components that help to facilitate the ultimate research goals of developing new treatment modalities to help patients with biomedical problems.These technologies require specialized equipment and technological expertise and as such are best performed in a core setting where the focus is specifically to develop assays and perform experiments for other researchers accessing the services. The core offers a variety of services to researchers including DNA Microarray as well as traditional and next generation DNA sequencing. In order to maximize the benefit of state-of-the art genomics technologies, it is imperative that a continual interaction between the core director, staff, and researchers is ongoing and the core is committed to this. In addition, genomics technology is undergoing rapid growth in the area of research applications, therefore the core will continually develop and implement new technologies as needed and work to obtain and/or upgrade necessary instrumentation. To ensure long-term sustainability, the vision for the core is to ensure that it continues to provide the services in a cost-efficient and timely fashion. The overall mission of this core is to provide essential services to researchers, communicate and train investigators in the use of these technologies, and stay current with respect to instrumentation and technological procedures, in order to help facilitate the long term goal of benefiting the health of patients.